The Reunion
by BlackroseGUMI
Summary: Hideyoshi and Masamune begin a relationship after they return to their era but somehow Nobunaga and the other girls from the other era appear before them when they're in a awkward position. How did Nobunaga and the other girls get to Hideyoshi and Masamune's era and how will they get back? Pairings are Hideyoshi x Masamune, Nobunaga x Imagawa, Shingen x Kenshin, Akechi x Ieyasu
1. Chapter 1

"Once again you're late Hide-san" Date-sensei sighed as Hideyoshi, once again was late to class.

"How many more times is this going to happen?" Date-sensei asked disappointed at Hideyoshi.

"I'm sorry Date-sensei." Hideyoshi apologized.

"Thank you for apologizing but you're going to need to stay after school again."

"Yes Date-sensei." Hideyoshi sat in her seat, but she couldn't pay attention to the lesson.

Hideyoshi was staring at Date-sensei's curves and perfect figure. Since they got back from the indecent involving Oda Nobunaga she couldn't stop staring at Date-sensei, no Masamune

Hideyoshi doesn't care if she's late to school, in fact she tries to be late so she gets more time to be with Masamune. At the end of school hours Hideyoshi made her way to Masamune's office.

"Hiya Date-sensei!" Hideyoshi greeted cheerfully.

"Hideyoshi, I know you can make it to school on time so why don't you bother?" Masamune asked.

"Because..."

"I know everything's hard on you right now, and me, but you need to get it together."

"Yeah I know sorry." Hideyoshi blushed rubbing her head in embarrassment.

"If you'd like I'll tutor you, we're more then aquatinted now."

"REALLY, MASAMUNE? YOU'LL HELP ME?" Hideyoshi overreacted.

"Yes, and if you want you can call me Masamune instead of Date-sensei, that is not around others." Masamune laughed.

"But I need to tell you something first."

"What is it Hideyoshi?" Masamune asked concerned.

"Lately my parents have been fighting. It keeps getting worse and I'm scared." The usually cheerful girl was now crying.

Masamune was shocked, she's never seen Hideyoshi cry before.

"I can't stand parents like that! Hideyoshi they haven't hurt you have they?" Masamune put her hands on Hideyoshi's shoulders.

"Only once by accident. Please don't tell anyone I have no one else."

"You have me Hideyoshi. You should come live with me."

"No, I can't! Masamune I never wanted to tell you my feelings but, I love you!" Hideyoshi shouted shutting her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at Masamune's reaction.

"H-Hideyoshi? This isn't a joke right?" Masamune asked.

"Why would I lie about something like this!?"

"You're right sorry Hideyoshi. I never really though about it but your really cute when you're crying!" Masamune stated with a smile.

"Really!? Will you kiss me then?" Hideyoshi asked pushing her luck.

Unexpectedly Masamune pushed her cherry lips onto Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi's eyes were wide open. She didn't really think Masamune would kiss her. She shut her eyes giving in to the kiss. Hideyoshi put her arms around Masamune's hips clutching her shirt tight. Soon after Masamune pulled away leaving a string of saliva connected between their lips.

"M-Masamune?" Hideyoshi was blushing deep red realizing what had just happened.

"Hideyoshi, I don't know if my feelings are as strong as yours yet but after I heard you say you loved me my heart clenched. I knew after you asked me to kiss you, I love you back Hideyoshi." Masamune smiled lovingly at Hideyoshi.

"MASAMUNE!" Hideyoshi cried as she tackled Masamune to the ground.

"Hideyoshi, I really want to hug you too but we're at school right now."

"Hehe, sorry!" Hideyoshi poked her tongue out at Masamune

"So, Will you come live with me?" Masamune asked once again.

"Yes." This time there was no hesitation in Hideyoshi.

"First things first, telling your parents."

"What! We can't tell them about us!"

"No not that! Just That I'll bee looking after you from now on and that it was your choice." Hideyoshi squinted at Masamune's words.

"Are you scared?"

"Very, but I have you now Masamune." Hideyoshi tried to put on a brave face.

"Don't worry I'll be right beside you." Masamune said sweetly.

"Thank you, I love you." Hideyoshi repeated her previous words.

"I know."

Hideyoshi and Masamune headed for the school's exit. Hideyoshi was going to grab Masamune's hand but decided against it since they were still at school. After leaving the school they headed towards Masamune's car. Masamune unlocked the car, they both entered and Masamune drove to Hideyoshi's home as she directed her.

"Are you ready?" Masamune asked at the front door.

"A little scared but yes." Hideyoshi lifted her shaking hand up to the door and was about to open it when suddenly the door opened revealing a huge, angry man.

"Hideyoshi! You're late again!" The man said.

"Ohh? Who's this Hideyoshi!?" The man had the scariest face but Masamune wouldn't back down.

"I'm Date Masamune, Hide-san's sensei. Hide-san has told me that her parents are fighting and being aggressive. I will be taking her away as it is best for her and she doesn't want to stay here anymore." Masamune spoke confidently.

"Who the fuck do you think you are lady!? You think you can come here and take my daughter away!?" The man was now identified as Hideyoshi's father spoke.

"She told me herself that she wants to leave. If you refuse I will tell the authorities."

"Screw you! Both you and Hideyoshi! If it's what you want hurry up and get your fucking stuff! I don't want to see you around here again."

Hideyoshi entered the house she can no longer call home. Masamune followed her to her room as she didn't trust Hideyoshi's father. Hideyoshi hurried and shoved her most valuable items in a bag.

"Are you okay?" Masamune asked.

"I...don't know anymore." Hideyoshi was once again tearing up.

"Please don't cry. I can't stand to see you when you're not cheerful."

"I'll try, thanks Masamune." Hideyoshi forced a smile.

After Hideyoshi had finished collecting her items they quickly left the house as the door slamed behind them.

"Goodbye." Hideyoshi whispered.

Hideyoshi and Masamune once again entered her car. The rain had furiously started pouring down by this point. It was about an hour drive until they arrived at Masamune's house. They exited the car and stood in the rain in front of Masamune's house.

"Welcome home." Masamune said softly to Hideyoshi.

"Yeah, home." This time Hideyoshi's smile was real.

Hideyoshi and Masamune entered their home and removed there shoes at the entrance.

"Wow! This house is awesome! I love the interior!" Hideyoshi twirled around admiring the house.

"It's not too big but I hope it's good enough for you, but...I only have one bed." Masamune was now blushing.

"That's okay, we can share! After all, you are my lover now." Hideyoshi winked at Masamune.

"Hideyoshi..." Masamune muttered under her breath.

Hideyoshi stood on the tips off her toes, creeped her hands around Masamune and brought her head down and caught her in a kiss. There lips touched lightly to start with but Hideyoshi started to push harder. Hideyoshi moved her body in closer so their body's were pushing against each other. Masamune moved her tongue against Hideyoshi's as she pushed her against the wall. Masamune slid her hand under Hideyoshi's school shirt and brought her hand up. Masamune moved her hands up and gazed the sides of Hideyoshi's breasts.

"Ahhhhh...Masamune." Hideyoshi moaned lightly.

Masamune placed her right hand against Hideyoshi's left breast and slowly lifted her leg higher until it touched Hideyoshi's crotch lightly.

"Ahhhhhh" Hideyoshi moaned louder.

Masamune could feel Hideyoshi's wetness dripping onto her leg. Suddenly, there was a loud crash causing Hideyoshi and Masamune to freeze in place.

"I finally found you Hideyoshi!" There was a smile on the figure that had crashed into Hideyoshi and Masamune's house.

Hideyoshi and Masamune couldn't believe the shining figures they were seeing in front of them. It was none other then Nobunaga Oda, Mitsuhide Akechi, Kenshin Uesugi, Yoshimoto Imagawa, Ieyasu Tokugawa and Shingen Takeda. The same girls they met when they were transported to some random Feudal Japan era, but the first thing Hideyoshi noticed was...

"M-MY LORD! WHY ARE YOU HOLDING HANDS WITH YOSHIMOTO-DONO?"

"Geez Hideyoshi, that's the first thing you noticed?" Masamune sighed.

"Hold on, why are you guys here!?" Hideyoshi regained her senses.

"Nice to see you to Hideyoshi. We found a weird thingy that looked like what you would call an electronic device. Some weird light came out and next thing we know all of us are here." Nobunaga replied.

"But how did you find us?" Hideyoshi was asking questions left and right. 

"Nobunaga-san walked around bashing all the doors and we figured this was probably your world, but you and Masamune seem to be busy." Yoshimoto-dono replied this time.

Hideyoshi and Masamune separated quickly embarrassed.

"Yoshimoto-dono and I are lovers!" Nobunaga announced proudly.

"W-WHAT?" Hideyoshi yelled.

"W-WELL, KENSHIN AND I ARE LOVERS TOO!" This time it was Shingen that yelled, but she was blushing furiously.

"B-BAKA!" Kenshin yelled punching Shingen on the head.

"I think I'm going to faint." Hideyoshi said not expecting that.

"IEYASU IS MY LOOOOVVVVVEEEERRRRRRR!" Mitsuhide screeched busting everyone's eardrums causing everyone to go silent for a few minutes.

"Yep, I'm gone." Hideyoshi then fainted into Masamune arms.

"She probably wasn't expecting that." Masamune said.

"Make yourselves at home, I'll take Hideyoshi to bed so she can rest." Masamune announced.

"Before you go, what is your relationship with Hideyoshi?" Nobunaga asked.

"You already know, why ask?" Masamune question.

"Hahahaha I'll take that as a yes, you can go now."

Masamune headed to her room with Hideyoshi and slide her under the quilts on the bed.

"Even though we have guests a little while shouldn't matter." Masamune said sliding under the quilts herself. She snuggle up to Hideyoshi and put her arms around her slim waist. Masamune's eyes shut themselves as she fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**This came much faster then I expected. I got motivated to write so I decided to finish this chapter since I had already started it. I'm not sure if everyone likes the pairings though. Anyway if anyone has any ideas for this fanfic please P.M or review I'll be glad to take in any new ideas. I decided to bring in a OC x OC couple that I made. I tried to make the description the best I could. One more thing thank you to my readers and supporters, it's really helps me a lot!**

"MASAMUNE!" Nobunaga yelled bursting the door open

"Ahhh!" Masamune woke up surprised.

"Y-yes Nobunaga-san?" Masamune asked.

"Come to the other room I want to know what something is."

"Okay."

Hideyoshi was still asleep so Masamune slipped out of the embrace and got out of bed . Masamune went into the other room.

"Tell me what is this!?" Nobunaga asked out of curiosity.

"Oy my god! You turned the T.V on!" Masamune looked in horror at the screen.

The problem was what she was watching last. Yup, that's it, porn.

"M-Masamune, I never knew you watched this stuff." Hideyoshi had awoken and Masamune didn't notice.

"H-HIDEYOSHI!? It's not what It looks like!" Masamune was blushing like a red flower that has just bloomed.

"Then tell me what it is." Hideyoshi demanded calmly.

"I'm an adult! I can watch this if I want!"

Meanwhile in the spare bedroom...

"Mmmnnnnn...Shingen." Kenshin moaned.

Shingen was passionately kissing Kenshin on Masamune's spare bed while caressing her breast.

"Tell me Kenshin...what do you want me to do?" Shingen asked teasing her.

"Baka! I wont say something like that!"

"Well I guess I can go now." Shingen was about to walk away from Kenshin when she grabbed her.

"Fine..I want you to... Toooo... Put your fingers in my...my pussy!" Kenshin said highly flustered.

"Good girl." Shingen smirked.

Shingen wasted no time and plunged two fingers into Kenshin's pussy.

"AHHH!" Kenshin moaned as Shingen's fingers entered. After Kenshin had got over the pain Shingen started moving her fingers in and out at a moderate paste.

"Shingen...faster."

Shingen listened and started plunging into Kenshin's dripping wet pussy faster.

"AHHHHHHH!" Kenshin couldn't control her moans anymore.

Shingen could tell that Kenshin was getting closer as her walls started to clench. To hurry things up she pinched Kenshin's clit lightly.

"SSHHHHIIINNNNNGGGGEEEENNNN!" Kenshin came will a loud moan.

Meanwhile, back in the other room...

Everyone except Nobunaga was blushing furiously at the moans that came from the other room.

"I don't get what the problem is, It's normal for two lovers." Nobunaga stated.

Everyone still stayed silent.

"Hideyoshi let's go for a walk." Masamune started pulling her towards the front door.

"Okay." Hideyoshi managed to mutter.

"Don't go anywhere!" Masamune warned the other girls slamming the door as she left with Hideyoshi.

"Why do they have to do that stuff in MY damn house." Masamune was furious.

"Come on Masamune give them a break." Hideyoshi said.

"No."

"Hey, You're the one that watches porn." Hideyoshi smirked.

"Hey! That was just a coincidence." Masamune looked away flustered.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, I mean we are lovers after all." Hideyoshi smiled with the shining sun.

Hideyoshi and Masamune walked silently for a while enjoying themselves in peace Just when there was a loud boom coming from the opposite direction.

"Oh no!" Masamune yelled after seeing that smoke was coming from her house in the distance.

Masamune ran off without hesitation. Hideyoshi ran after her not wanting to be left alone. Masamune and Hideyoshi ran and ran until they had reached their house. Suddenly Nobunaga crashed out the roof of Masamune and Hideyoshi's house with a angry red aura surrounding her.

"How dare you!" Nobunaga yelled so that the whole street could hear her.

Nobunaga was fighting with an unknown foe. The person Nobunaga was fighting had long wavy black hair, deep red eyes, a black lacy tank top, leather dark purple pants, a shiny gold belt and she also had a large dark scar that was seeable under the eyepatch she was also wearing.

"You shouldn't be in this timeline. Your the trigger to the end of this timeline." The mysterious girl said calmly.

"What would you know." Nobunaga charged towards her foe with her sword.

Nobunaga's sword collided with her foe's duel katana swords. A dark aura was radiating from the mysterious girl and her swords. They battled for dominance while Hideyoshi and Masamune watched in awe. Suddenly something dark covered the mysterious girl until it looked like she was no more.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screeched pushing the darkness off.

Amazing power was coming from her left eye under her. She slowly took her eyepatch off. What was underneath the eyepatch wasn't expected. Her left eye was a brilliant gold color. Nobunaga was even in awe now.

"What are you?" Nobunaga asked.

"I am the guardian of the timeline in this world. My name is Kiyohime, Remember it." Suddenly a voice appeared out of the sky.

"Kiyohime! You need to return now, we will finish this later."

"Yes mistress Kazumi." Kiyohime bowed.

She disappeared in a flash, no trace of her was left.

Masamune ran inside her house. There was only a small fire but half of the kitchen's wall was completely destroyed. Masamune put out the fire quickly not wanting the fire department to bother her. After she took care of that she ran into the living room. All of the girls were already in the living room including Hideyoshi. Nobunaga was comforting Yoshimoto-dono as their was a large slash in her lower abdomen.

"Masamune! Help her!" Nobunaga begged.

Masamune didn't ask any questions as Yoshimoto-dono's life was more important at the moment. Masamune rushed to grab some bandages from her first aid kit.

"Hideyoshi, call the paramedics!" Masamune was more worried about what Kiyohime wanted and not her house. Hideyoshi went to the bedroom she now shared with Masamune and snatched her phone from the bedside table. She called the paramedics while Masamune was wrapping bandages around Yoshimoto-dono. After Masamune had finished wrapping the bandages all the girls besides Yoshimoto-dono and Nobunaga left to a different room in the house to leave them alone until the paramedics arrive.

"What on earth happed!?" Masamune sounded worried.

"That Kiyohime chick, she came out of nowhere and attacked Yoshimoto. I think we could be in a serious situation." Mitsuhide said trying to keep her cool.

Kenshin and Shingen were sitting in a corner together silent. They were a bit to shaken to speak. Mitsuhide had her arm around Ieyasu comforting her.

"Thanks Mitsuhide." Masamune replied.

Masamune walked closer to Hideyoshi and caught her in an embrace. They stood their silently. Everyone was sure that this was only the beginning of the worst. Kiyohime was a lethal threat making things worse.

"Kiyohime good work." The dark figure said praising the girl.

"Thank you mistress Kazumi, I am not worthy of your praise." Kiyohime was bowed down in front of mistress Kazumi as she sat in her black leather chair in the darkness. She stood up showing her figure and features. She had Black long, straight hair in a hime cut style, Dark purple, irresistible eyes, a black bra with chains, black panties also with chains, black, ripped stockings and like Kiyohime also a scar, but an even huger on which went all across her back. Any normal person would be hypnotized by her beauty and lack of clothing, and another thing was her great set of large breasts that bounced.

"Kiyohime my dear, I'm glad you didn't get hurt."

Mistress Kazumi walked over to Kiyohime who was still bowing, and lifted her chin up so she was facing her. She smirked and closed the distance between their lips. It was only a chase kiss as she pulled away soon after.

"There's your reward." Mistress Kazumi walked seductively back to her leather black chair and sat back down. Kiyohime bowed her head back down blushing.

"T-thank you mistress Kazumi."

"That's all right dear, but this is just the beginning. If we don't get rid of those mongrels this timeline will be devoured into despair." The room suddenly went into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapters up, I know It's been awhile since my last update...Like weeks, but anyway sorry I made everyone wait so long I've been caught up in my new games. If anyone wants to know the games they're Hatsune Miku's Project Diva F and Tales of Xillia. Woops I babbled on too much there time to get to the story.**

**"**Hold on Yoshimoto!" Nobunaga yelled hoping that she could hear her.

Yoshimoto-dono was being pushed in a stretcher towards a room in while. Nobunaga was holding her hand tightly running besides her while the nurses pushed her faster.

"I'm sorry miss but you need to wait here." A nurse kindly said holding Nobunaga back.

Nobunaga struggled but avoided using her full strength because she knew she needed to wait. Hideyoshi and Masamune ran to Nobunaga finally catching up.

"Where are we?" Nobunaga asked not recognizing the unfamiliar building.

"A hospital, people called doctors and nurses treat wounds and help save people." Masamune replied.

Hideyoshi grabbed onto Masamune's hand tightly while Nobunaga stood there speechless. A tear escaped her glittering right eye. Hideyoshi and Masamune never thought they would ever see Nobunaga so much as shed a tear. Shingen, Kenshin, Ieyasu and Mitsuhide were sitting in the waiting room also mortified at what they had witnessed.

hours had passed and it was now midnight Nobunaga was going up and down the room while Hideyoshi was cuddled up to Masamune under a blanket on a chair. She was out cold. The other girls returned to Masamune and Hideyoshi's house.

"Nobunaga, you should try to get some rest." Masamune suggested with her arms crossed.

"I can't. Not until I know Yoshimoto's okay" Nobunaga started tapping her foot.

Masamune decided to let it go since she knew Nobunaga was hurting.

Another hour had passed and the doctor and nurses were still in with Yoshimoto. Suddenly the door to the white room that Yoshimoto was in opened. Nobunaga jumped.

"Is she okay!?" Nobunaga was eager to know.

The doctor nodded "She's resting but you can go in if you would like. She needed several stitches but should be fine." The doctor then walked away.

Nobunaga rushed to enter the room, at this point both Hideyoshi and Masamune were asleep. When she entered she saw that Yoshimoto was wearing a white gown with her stomach exposed. Nobunaga put a hand on her stomach tracing the long scar across her abdomen. It felt a bit rough and Nobunaga had a pained look on her face. Yoshimoto then started to flutter her eyes open.

"Yoshimoto..." Nobunaga whispered and embraced her.

"Nobunaga, what happened?" Yoshimoto-dono asked.

"This bitch called Kiyohime attacked us and slashed you in your abdomen." Nobunaga tried to be strong."

Yoshimoto-dono looked down and noticed abdomen.

"What is this?" Yoshimoto clutched her stitches.

"I think there called stitches." Nobunaga pulled out of her embrace.

"NOBUNAGA!" Masamune rushed into the room that the two lords were in followed by Hideyoshi.

"The other girls are being attacked!"

"What!? Well we need to help them. Hideyoshi look after Yoshimoto!" Nobunaga started to rush off with Masamune.

"Apparently they never returned home. I rang Mitsuhide because I gave her a phone her an emergency. Of course she didn't know how to use it so I ended up calling her. Thank god she answer. Shingen, Kenshin, Ieyasu and Mitsuhide got attacked by Kiyohime again. They're at the park."

"I don't get most of what you just said but let's hurry!"

Masamune and Nobunaga ran along in the dark with only the street lights to guide them. They finally reached the park and saw the four girls engaging in battle with Kiyohime.

Mitsuhide was hidden in a tree trying to get an attack in when Kiyohime wasn't looking, Shingen was going full out using power attacks against Kiyohime while Kenshin backed her up and Ieyasu was using magic attacks. Kiyohime did a swing around, her hair flicking gracefully and one of her duel katana swords landed a fatal hit on Shingen. Shingen went flying into a building a few rows down.

"KIYOHIME!" Nobunaga was furious.

Nobunaga released her aura and charged towards Kiyohime. She tried to land a straight thrust attack but Kiyohime dodged it. The other girls had now backed down Nobunaga was releasing an even stronger aura last time. Nobunaga eyes turned dark red and started glowing. Once again she thrusted her sword again and Kiyohime was unable to dodge it. It hit her hard thrusting across her abdomen.

"Payback." Nobunaga said in a dark low voice.

Kiyohime coughed up some blood and smirked.

"So this is the true power to the one that ends the time line. The eternal devil lord."

"Eternal devil lord? I haven't done anything to deserve that title." Nobunaga glared at the girl.

"You''ll find out soon enough..." Kiyohime whispered.

Kiyohime jumped back and vanished into thin air.

Everyone went to Shingen to see how bad her injuries were. There were nothing too bad compared to Yoshimoto-dono's wounds. Kenshin and Mitsuhide helped carry her to Masamune and Hideyoshi's house. Ieyasu walked with them.

"Nobunaga what was that?" Masamune asked not understanding what had just happened.

"I don't know." Nobunaga tightened her fists.

"You know, you could let me fight once in a while." Masamune said.

"No good. Hideyoshi needs you."

"Damn I'm supposed to be the heroine here!" Masamune cursed.

"Calm down, let's get back to the hospital." They started walking.

When they arrived back to the hospital there went to where Hideyoshi and Yoshimoto-dono were.

"Masamune! What happed!?" Hideyoshi was worried.

"Shingen suffered an injury but don't worry, she's okay. Everyone else is fine. We should get home now. Nobunaga and Yoshimoto-dono will be okay here."

"I guess..." Hideyoshi mumbled.

They said their goodbyes to Nobunaga and Hideyoshi before heading out. Masamune didn't drive her car there so they had to walk.

"I know that everyone else is okay but what about you?" Hideyoshi asked entwining her hand with Masamune's.

"Don't worry Hideyoshi, I didn't even fight. I feel a bit insecure but it's okay since I have you." Masamune smiled.

"Okay, you know I love you right?" Hideyoshi was a bit flustered.

"Yup, I love you too Hideyoshi."


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm having trouble with ideas at the moment, sorry it took a while. There's not much romance in this chapter but I hope everyone still likes it. If anyone has any suggestions for this story it would help a lot. Thanks to everyone who had stuck with me on this story!**

It has been a week since the last attack from Kiyohime and Yoshimoto-dono was now out of the hospital and feeling better. She was left with a permanent scar though. The gang was currently in Masamune and Hideyoshi's lounge room discussing what their next move should be. Oh, and the kitchen wall is currently being repaired.

"So...what next?" Mitsuhide asked.

"We need to somehow trace where Kiyohime is." Nobunaga was thinking seriously.

"I think I have an idea. I have this chip that I can use that will trace the location of her.

"Ummmm...what?" Nobunaga, Yoshimoto-dono, Mitsuhide, Ieyasu, Kenshin and Shingen had no idea what Masamune just said.

"Wait here."

Masamune got up and headed to her room. She opened her wardrobe and pulled out a shelf with equipment hidden in it. She grabbed a small chip out and returned to the lounge room.

"All you need to do is slip this into Kiyohime's clothes without her noticing." Masamune explained.

"I get it now." Everyone said.

"Good. I suggest we don't split up either."

"What about when we go to the bathroom?" Nobunaga asked.

Masamune face planted at this.

"I mean if someone wants to go out we all go together."

"Got it." Nobunaga nodded.

"Masamune I'm hungry...We're out of food..." Hideyoshi complained.

"Looks like we're all going shopping. Okay everyone up!" Masamune demanded.

Once again they walked. There wasn't enough room for all of them in Masamune's car.

"Remember always be on guard everyone!" Masamune reminded.

"Yes!" Everyone saluted.

This made Masamune look like the leader of some random bandit gang.

They went and did their shopping buying more then usually since there was more people now. It took about two hours until they finished their shopping and were through the checkout. They walked back home but when they arrived, they noticed something. The windows were smashed and the door was broken.

"That bitch!" Masamune yelled running towards the door.

"Wait Masamune! There's a strange force coming from your home don't!" Nobunaga tried to reach out to her but it was to late. Masamune had disappeared.

"Where is she!?" Hideyoshi demanded to know.

"Most likely some strange realm she was transported to. I bet Kiyohime's there too." Nobunaga explained.

"No...Masamune." A tear fell from Hideyoshi's eye.

Hideyoshi was worried that Masamune wouldn't come back or worse. She could die. Hideyoshi ran towards where Masamune disappeared to see if she could end up where Masamune was but nothing happened. Shingen pulled Hideyoshi back and embraced her trying to comfort her. They fell to the ground , Hideyoshi sobbing. All they could do now was wait.

Where Masamune is...

Masamune looked around the unfamiliar area. The sky was a dark, misty, purple color and there were huge buildings burning in a lighter blue flames. Masamune was in the middle of a road and it was pouring with rain. Masamune assumed that she was transported to some weird realm by Kiyohime.

"So your the one that came through the portal. Honestly, I was hoping for Nobunaga." Kiyohime appeared before her.

"You did this!" Masamune spat out.

"Not exactly. My mistress did." Kiyohime didn't like the way Masamune was talking to her.

"Mistress?" Masamune wondered.

"Yes, Mistress Kazumi. She's the one that I take orders from. Now, how about we start our duel?" Kiyohime suggested pulling out her duel katana swords.

Masamune didn't know what to do. It's not like she had a weapon on her. She was at loss and had a disadvantage.

"Fine." Masamune was drenched as she clenched her fists together. They were the only 'weapon' she had at the moment.

They suddenly charged at each other. The rain turned to hail and a storm let out. Thunder started crashing out. When they had reached each other Kiyohime swung her katana swords from both directions, aiming for Masamune's head. Masamune ducked down. This caused Kiyohime to miss. While Masamune had the chance she slamed her fist into Kiyohime's lower stomach. The strength of the hit was so strong that it lifted Kiyohime off of her feet, but something wasn't right. Masamune knew Kiyohime's power was stronger then this so why? Why wasn't she trying?

"Why aren't you trying!?" Masamune demanded to know the answer.

Masamune released her fist for Kiyohime's stomach. This caused Kiyohime to fall on her knees. But not for long, she got up straight.

"This realm is a part of me. No matter how hard you try, you can't defeat me." Kiyohime replied.

Masamune looked in horror as she knew it was impossible to beat the girl.

"Tell me one thing, why are you after Nobunaga?"

"You mean the eternal devil lord? I'm from the future and I must protect the timeline. She is the one at fault for destroying life on this world. Where I come from is a fiery broken world. Only two people lived in that timeline. That was mistress Kazumi and I. We don't want to go back to that lonely place so we plan to fix the world."

"...and you need to kill Nobunaga to do that." Masamune realized.

While Masamune was thinking, she didn't realize that she had let her guard down. Kiyohime thrusted her duel katana swords right through Masamune's gut.

"Hmm...You let your guard down girly." Kiyohime smirked.

Masamune fell to the ground with a loud thump, water splashing at the impact. Blood flowed out of Masamune into this already dark world. She clutched her stomach in pain. Her eyes started closing as she tried to resist.

"Hideyoshi..." Was the last name she said before blacking out.

Kiyohime started to walk away, leaving her there.

"Kiyohime!" Mistress Kazumi shouted from a top of a building.

Kazumi looked up and noticed her. Mistress Kazumi jumped from the building, but something unnatural happened. She wasn't falling down, she was floating down with a dark aura following her.

"Good job Kiyohime." Mistress Kazumi pat her head softly.

Kiyohime smiled at the gesture.

"But, are goal isn't to kill her. Send her back for me. If she's lucky her friends will save her."

"Yes mistress Kazumi." Kazumi clapped her hands together and Masamune disappeared from her current spot. Kiyohime and mistress Kazumi stayed in the wrecked realm.

Back to the gang...

Hideyoshi, Nobunaga, Yoshimoto-dono, Mitsuhide, Ieyasu, Shingen and Kenshin were just dazed in their spots useless. Suddenly Masamune appeared back, But this time she was on the verge of death.

"MASAMUNE!" Hideyoshi called out running to her.

She lent over Masamune's body knowing there was no time to call an ambulance. Suddenly a bright, white light emitted from Hideyoshi's hands.

"What is this?" Hideyoshi wondered in disbelief.

Hideyoshi put her hands on Masamune's wound. Somehow, It magically healed. Masamune was still just lying there but she was breathing perfectly fine. The other girls looked at Hideyoshi not able to say a word at what they had just witnessed. Suddenly, Masamune's eyes flashed open looking all dark and bloodshot as her chest pounded up and down hard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this chapter took such a long time...and because it's short xp I don't know how much further I'll be able to stretch the story though. I might need to end it soon unfortunately. So I don't know if this chapter fits in very well but I didn't really have any good idea's so tell me what you think. Oh and before I forget, I came up with the love slide from a Fairy Tail OVA. Thank you for reading!**

Masamune shot up clutching her chest.

"Masamune!" Hideyoshi hugged Masamune.

"What happened? Shouldn't I be dead?" Masamune asked.

Hideyoshi broke the hug and looked down wondering herself how she had done it.

"I think I...healed you." Hideyoshi responded.

"How?" Masamune put her hands on Hideyoshi's shoulders.

"I'm not sure. I bright light came out from my hands and then your wound was gone."

Masamune stood up, hands on her hips in a manly stance.

"Now this gets serious! Next time she attacks we will be ready. Follow me." Masamune announced.

The gang followed Masamune into the lounge room of her house and sat down. Masamune stood up front ready to explain the plan and everyone's roles.

"Okay, next time she attacks I want Nobunaga, Shingen and Kenshin to attack her directly."

"Got it!" The three girls said.

"Ieyasu and Mitsuhide will attack from a distance." Masamune was now pacing around the room.

Mitsuhide and Ieyasu nodded.

"Yoshimoto, your still not in good shape. Your job will be to watch on and protect the girls when they need help." Masamune hoped Yoshimoto would understand.

"I'm on it!" Yoshimoto was determined.

"Lastly, Hideyoshi. You will be the one to plant the chip on Kiyohime."

"I can't do that!" Hideyoshi complained.

"Don't worry. The other girls will be distracting her. I'll stay by you why you do this in case something happens." Masamune assured.

"...Okay." Hideyoshi was still unsure about this.

"What's a water park Masamune?" Nobunaga asked looking through a tourist book that Masamune left on the lounge table.

"It's a place with water slides." Masamune answered.

"What's water slides?" Nobunaga asked confused.

"Geez, do you want me to take you there!?" Masamune yelled in a sarcastic way.

"Yes." Nobunaga replied plainly.

"Even though we're in the middle of a serious situation...Fine, we'll go tomorrow." Masamune sighed.

Everyone decided that it would be best to sleep together. They all slept in Masamune and Hideyoshi's bedroom. Masamune, Hideyoshi, Shingen and Kenshin slept in the bed while the others slept on the floor. It was a bit cramped but they could manage.

"Hey Hideyoshi, have you done it with Masamune yet?" Shingen whispers to her.

"I'm awake you know." Masamune gives Shingen a death stare.

"So have you?" Shingen pried.

"NO!" They both shout and turn away from Shingen.

Shingen shrugged it off and snuggled up to Kenshin.

After a good nights sleep it was now morning and the girls were getting ready to go to a water park.

"Hideyoshi, here." Masamune said handing the chip over.

"Already!?" Hideyoshi questioned.

"Yes. I expect her to attack us while we're at the water park." Masamune grabbed Hideyoshi's hands into here own.

Since the water park was at least n hour away they had no choice but to take Masamune's car. It was even more cramped then four girls sharing the same bed. Masamune sat in the drivers seat, Nobunaga and Yoshimoto-dono were in the passenger seat, and the other girls were in the back. Hideyoshi was in the middle being sandwiched.

"So this is a car." Nobunaga stated the obvious.

"Yup, that's it."

"Fascinating..." Shingen and Kenshin were amazed.

"It's a bit like a horse to me..." Mitsuhide said.

"Well it's better then walking by foot but it's faster then a horse. Also cars aren't alive." Hideyoshi tried to simplify it as best as she could.

"Oh...I see." Said Nobunaga.

After constant talking on the way to their destination they finally arrived. The feudal girls were shocked that something like this could exist.

"Now you'll need bathing suits." Masamune stated.

"Bathing suits?" Nobunaga just didn't get a thing.

Masamune ignored Nobunaga and handed out the bathing suits that she had brough with her to the girls.

"Go get changed into them in the bathroom. Now." Masamune demanded.

"Yes sir!" The feudal girls saluted and headed to the restroom.

Masamune and Hideyoshi already had their swimsuits so they waited for the girls to return. Masamune was wearing a light blue swimsuit that showed off all of her curves while Hideyoshi's swimsuit was childish and was yellow with black polka-dots. Th girls finally finished changing.

"What took you so long?" Masamune asked with her arms crossed.

"It was a pain trying to put them on" Yoshimoto-dono complained.

Nobunaga had a plain black matching bikini. It was a bit small though considering it was Masamune's. Yoshimoto-dono's was also a bikini, but it was dark green with white stripes and fit her better. Ieyasu's was wearing Hideyoshi's bathing suit. It was pretty much the same as the one Hideyoshi was currently wearing, but it was pink with white polka-dots instead. Mitsuhide had a purple bikini while Shingen and Kenshin had red bikini's.

"Let's go there first!" Nobunaga pointed to a slide called the 'love slide.'

"Geez, looks like we're going to be here for a while." Masamune groaned.


End file.
